


Safe and Sound

by propheticfire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photoset, Songfic, ambiguous ending, did they die? did they ride off into the sunset?, photo manip, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Photoset of Noatak and Tarrlok, almost from Noatak's point of view, of him leaving and of their coming together again.Set to the lyrics of "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift, featuring The Civil Wars





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> screenshots courtesy of [avatarspirit.net](http://korra.avatarspirit.net/screenshots.php?quality=hd)

  
  
  
  


_I remember you said_  
_don't leave me here alone..._  
_But all that’s dead and gone and passed_  
_tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You’ll be all right_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I’ll be_  
_safe and sound..._


End file.
